GrendelMask
'GrendelMask, '''known as '''Grendel '''in some books, is the oldest of the Nocturne Monsters, and is often mistaken to be Beowulf's punching bag, used by Potato Personality Sardonic, and depressed, GrendelMask harbors disdain towards the human race due to several incongruences when writing his first sightings by humans, including that he was utterly anihilated by some random bloke named Beowulf via blood loss, everyone has mocked him for it, and he is prone to lose it whenever someone mentions it, stating that he never gets the respect he deserves, GrendelMask's melancholic behavior often causes people to avoid him, as he constantly reminisces on these things, even so, he has managed to become a good friend of GlamisMask, whom he shares his cynical view of the world with History Backstory Descendant of Cain, the legendary sinner who killed his brother, as well as an unidentified Nocturne woman, GrendelMask was born in Wales, when the Celts were still trying to mantain frontiers with the Goths and the Romans, he was often dreaded by the townsfolk, which caused him to be source of fear and horror, boasting of this reputation, he was living peacefully...until he showed up. A young warrior named Beowulf arrived one day, and fought him, if he won, he was to leave the people of Wales alone, and, while he put up a good fight, his left arm was severed, he turned tails instantly to regenerate, but when he returned, his defeat was made public, and no one feared him anymore, taking him as a clown and a lesser troll compared to the new monsters that were showing up. Debut: The Jackal When ScorpionMask and SkullMask arrived to the Tower of London, they were greeted by GlamisMask and JackalMask, who were taking care of the place, when JackalMask presented his army, he was amongst the many coffins containing the Monsters, comically enough, he forgot his line, so he had to rehearse in public. Killing Time Thanks to SirenMask's Youth Beams, he, alongside Squarefoot, Springheel and Silbon were regressed back to their prime, and given the mission of ending the war NemeanMask had started, he complied, happy of finally getting a second chance to prove the world he was '''NOT '''Beowulf's smallest achievement anymore Powers and Abilities * '''Spiked Club: '''Armed with an oversized club, not unlike that of an Oni, GrendelMask can dish swings hard enough to send trees flying. * '''Earth Control: '''By a stomp of his foot, he's capable of creating fissures on the ground, and creating constructs out of solid rock. * '''Grendel Roar: '''Gathering all his bottled rage, GrendelMask is capable of releasing a sonic wave capable of stunning anyone who hears it, as well as releasing some foul onion-scented breath * '''Regeneration: '''GrendelMask was capable of surviving the loss of an arm, which regenerated slowly for him. * '''Light Resistance: '''Due to being part human thanks to his father, he's capable of resisting light-based attacks. * '''Bone Spikes: '''GrendelMask's bones pertrude from several parts of his body, he's capable of using them as piercing weapons, as well as some makeshift armor Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Slow Attacks: '''Most of his attacks require a long startup, therefore causing him to become an easy target if not shielded. * '''Anger Fits: '''He's prone to snap whenever someone remembers him his defeat at the hands of Beowulf, blinded by rage, he'll become faster and stronger, but also more reckless. Trivia * GrendelMask is, just like the Veteran Monsters, the actual creature we've seen, in his case, the mighty Grendel. * Thanks to his defeat being ambiguous, Potato deviced him taking it like a humilliation for him, which he carreis to this very day. * Like his human father, he's skilled in combat with donkey jaws * Like all Veteran Monsters (Springheel, Squarefoot, Glamis, Tiddalik, Silbon), his personality stems from an iconic comedian, in his case Rodney Dangerfield, with him even saying that thanks to that handing at the hands of Beowulf earns him "no respect", ** A lot of his personality also borrows from Schnadenfreude comedy, where he's quick to point out other's disgraces and compare his to them. * In regards to his design, he was design to be something of an amalagation of previous Grendel illustrations. However his face was based off the Gremlins from the ''Gremlins films. He bares most resemblance to Brain Gremlin. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Average Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)